Versklavt
by Kardia
Summary: Bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts freut Severus Snape sich, dass er nun endlich frei ist. Der Lord sieht das anders... und als letzte Rache bindet er ihn unwiderruflich an Harry Potter. slavefic
1. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Das komplette Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR. Die Idee für diese Geschichte stammt von Lanta (noch mal herzlichen Dank, dass ich sie übersetzten durfte) und heißt im Englischen Enslaved.

**Zeitfolge:** Spielt einige Monate in Harrys siebentem Jahr, aber ignoriert komplett HBP.

**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny

---

**Versklavt**

Kapitel 1/9

Snape stand still an der Wand, seinen neuen Herrn beobachtend. Mr. Potter saß gerade in einem Sessel, ins Feuer starrend, in seine Gedanken vertieft… die sich ohne Zweifel um ihre bevorstehende Rückkehr nach Hogwarts drehten.

Es war sechs Wochen her, seit Potter den dunklen Lord ein für alle mal zerstört hatte. Sechs Wochen in denen fast alle Todesser getötet oder verhaftet wurden, sechs Wochen seit Harry so verletzt war, dass sogar Magie so lange gebraucht hatte um ihn wiederherzustellen… und sechs Wochen seit Voldemort einen Versklavungsfluch auf Severus sprach, der ihn entschlossen und unwiderruflich an die eine Person band, die er weniger mochte als jeden Nicht- Todesser auf diesem Planeten.

Voldemort entdeckte Severus' Verrat nur zwei Tage vor der finalen Schlacht, die sein Leben beendete. Als Severus seinen früheren Herrn sterben sah, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten hämisch zu lachen, das verschwindende Mal auf seinem Arm zu zeigen und zu schreien, dass er jetzt frei war, frei für das erste Mal seit 2 Jahrzehnten.

Und Voldemort, als der sadistische Bastard, der er war, nahm seine letzte, dauerhafte Rache, sicherstellend, das _frei_ etwas war, das er niemals sein würde.

„Bist du okay?"

Die Stimme war sanft und leise, ihr Besitzer Severus besorgt anschauend. Harry war wieder vollständig geheilt und dankbar, dass Voldemort tot war, dass die Welt wieder sicher war – nun, so sicher wie sie eben sein konnte – aber die Freude, die er fühlen sollte, fehlte. Wie konnte er glücklich sein, wenn einer der Helden, der so viel geopfert hatte um für den Orden zu spionieren, der Auszeichnungen und Ehrungen erhalten sollte, nun einem Leben in Sklaverei entgegen sah?

Snape sah flüchtig runter auf seinen Arm, wo jetzt das Symbol für Harry Potters Besitzrecht auf ihn war. Es war platziert, natürlich, an der exakt gleichen Stelle, wie das Mal, das er vorher trug.

„Ich denke ‚okay' ist nicht das richtige Wort, Herr." Der Ton war ausdruckslos, die Art der Anrede erzwungen, von dem Zauber, der ihn nun umgab. „Ich habe, wie auch immer, hatte sechs Wochen Zeit mich selbst darauf vorzubereiten, und ich bin vollkommen fähig zu tun, was von mir verlangt wird."

„Ich würde das nicht für eine Sekunde bezweifeln, Snape." Er hatte, nach alledem, seine Rolle für Jahre gespielt, Dinge getan, die er hasste, aber die Fähigkeit seine Emotionen nicht zu zeigen, hielt ihn schwerlich davon ab, welche zu haben.

Snape zögerte. Er fühlte den Zwang, die Frage seines Herrn vollständiger zu beantworten, dem unausgesprochenen Befehl zu gehorchen, der mit jeder Frage oder Anfrage von dem Mann kam, der jetzt absolute Kontrolle über sein Leben hatte. „Der Gedanke von den Kindern verspottet zu werden, sie ich unterrichten soll, erfüllt mich mit Schrecken, Herr."

Harry seufzte. „Sie werden dich nicht verspotten, Snape. Sie mögen dich nicht leiden können, aber keiner von ihnen würde Sklaverei befürworten, und sie würden mit Sicherheit keine Freude dafür empfinden, für etwas, das Voldemort getan hat."

„Dann werden sie mich bemitleiden, was genauso schlimm ist."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Remus Lupin trat ein. „Dein Wagen ist hier, Harry", sagte er sanft.

Harry stand sofort auf und Snape zog seinen Zauberstab, ihre beiden Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig schweben lassend und dann seinem Herrn aus dem Haus zu folgen, das einmal Sirius Black gehört hatte.

---------

Es war merkwürdig wieder zurück in Hogwarts zu sein. Es war nur zwei Monate her, seit Harry die Schule verlassen hatte um sich vor den Todessern zu verstecken, während er seine Pläne für den finalen Angriff machte, aber alles, was seitdem geschehen war, ließ es viel, viel länger aussehen. Er fühlte sich kaum wie ein Schüler… aber andererseits war er gezwungen viel jünger erwachsen zu werden als die meisten.

Ihre Koffer waren dank der Hauselfen schon auf ihre jeweiligen Zimmer gebracht worden, als sie nun in die große Halle eintraten, wo gerade das Abendessen serviert wurde. Es war laut als sie eintraten, voll von quatschenden Teenagern und einigen gleichsam gesprächigen Lehrern, aber als die Leute merkten, wer eingetreten war, nahm das Geräuschlevel ab um dann fast vollkommen aufzuhören, abgesehen von ein oder zwei geflüsterten Worten.

Dumbledore sah kurz in ihre Richtung und stand dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf, die Hände, um Aufmerksamkeit heischend, klatschend. „Ich sehe ihr habt alle gemerkt, dass Harry Potter zur Schule zurückgekehrt ist. Mit – ich bin froh das zu sagen – guter Gesundheit. Ihr alle wisst, wo er in den letzten Wochen durch musste und was er erreicht hat. Ich verlange, dass ihr alle die Zurückhaltung dieser Ereignisse respektiert, bis er euch freiwillig Informationen herausgibt.

Ihr alle wisst auch zweifellos von dem erschreckenden Schicksal das Professor Snape zuteil wurde. Wie auch immer, und ich muss betonen, wie ernst es mir damit ist, dass ihr nicht versucht seinen neuen Status zu eurem Vorteil zu gebrauchen. Er bleibt Lehrer dieser Schule und hat als solcher volle erzieherische Befugnis über euch. Bevor ihr auf die leuchtende Idee kommt Mr. Potter zu fragen euch aus möglichen Nachsitzstunden zu befreien, solltet ihr wissen, dass er eine legale Erklärung unterschrieben hat, die besagt, dass er sich in keiner Weise in Professor Snapes Aufgaben als Lehrer in Hogwarts einmischen wird.

Nun, weiß ich, seit ihr alle begierig darauf euer Essen zu beginnen, also bitte, esst."

Die versammelten Schüler drehten sich wieder zu ihren Tellern, und das Summen der Unterhaltungen stieg stufenweise wieder an. Harry machte sich auf zum Gryffindortisch, begierig seine Freunde Ron und Hermine zu begrüßen bevor er sich zu Ginny Weasley drehte und sich mit solcher Wildheit und Hunger in einen Kuss stürzte, dass es sofort von fast jedem am Tisch Wolfsgeheul hervorrief.

Als die zwei voneinander abließen verbeugte Severus sich förmlich vor dem Mädchen, das mit seinem Herrn ging. Das Band verlangte seinen Respekt, sogar seine Unterwürfigkeit ihr gegenüber; es könnte immerhin eine reale Möglichkeit geben, dass sie eines Tages seine Herrin werden würde.

„Du darfst gehen und dein Abendbrot essen, Snape", sagte Harry leise. Snape verbeugte sich noch einmal zur Bestätigung und Dank für die Entlassung und ging zielstrebig zum Kopf des Raumes wo sie Lehrer saßen, nebeneinander ihr Abendessen einnehmend. Er bekam ein paar besorgte Blicke von seinen Kollegen, doch sie alle wussten es besser als zu versuchen eine Konservation mit ihm anzufangen.

---------

Inmitten der neugierigeren und mitfühlenden Blicke der Schülerschaft zu sitzen war eine demütigende Erfahrung, um das wenigste zu sagen. Er beruhigte sich selbst mit einer Reihe seiner patentierten Todesblicke in Richtung der nervigen Kinder auch wenn er dabei sehr sicher stellte, diesen Blick niemals auf den Tisch an dem sein Herr saß zu richten, wo dieser sich mit seinen Freunden unterhielt und zusammen mit Miss Weasley die Grenzen austestete wie viel körperlicher Kontakt wohl am Esstisch erlaubt sei.

Die Magie mit der Severus gebunden war, war alt und verständlicherweise hochgradig illegal, nicht mehr (offiziell) benutzt seit Sklaverei vor einigen Jahrhunderten verboten wurde. Es war also unglaublich schwer auszuführen, verlangte viel Forschung und Übung um es richtig durchzuführen und die Tatsache, das Voldemort es so einfach schaffte, während er starb, legte den Verdacht nahe, dass er ursprünglich plante den Fluch für einen anderen Zweck zu nutzen, höchstwahrscheinlich um wichtige und mächtige Leute in seine Dienste zu zwingen.

Da er den Spruch niemals selbst studiert hatte und auch keine Möglichkeit hatte als er für seinen verletzten Herrn sorgte, hatte Snape nur die Grundidee seiner Regeln und Pflichten. Wie auch immer, eine Sache war klar: er konnte nicht ignoriert werden. Er hatte gehofft, kurz nachdem der Fluch gesprochen wurde, dass Harry es einfach unterlassen könnte ihm Befehle zu geben und dass das die einzige Konsequenz wäre… aber schnell wurde ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Nein, das Band verlangte Sklaverei und es schien jedes notwendige Mittel zu verwenden um sie zu bekommen. Auch wenn es Severus eigentlich nicht zwang Befehle zu befolgen, wie der Imperius- Fluch, gab es ihm einen ziemlich starken mentalen Drang es doch zu tun und verlangte im Falle von Ungehorsam Bestrafung. Wurde das letzte nicht von seinem Herrn gegeben, würde es ihn selbst bestrafen, Schmerz zufügen, weit mehr als alles was Harry ihn willentlich noch einmal ertragen lassen würde.

Am schlimmsten jedoch war, dass es keine spezifischen Befehle brauchte um Sklaverei und Unterwerfung sicherzustellen. Es bestand darauf, dass er sich verbeugte, wann immer er in die Gegenwart seines Masters kam, und um Erlaubnis zu fragen bevor er ging; es zwang ihn hinter seinem Master zu gehen anstatt neben oder vor ihm und alles mögliche zu tun um den Komfort und die Gesundheit seines Herrn sicherzustellen. Es stellte außerdem sicher, dass er seinem Herrn dienen würde, zu einem Umfang, dass den Hauselfen befohlen worden war den Schlafraum der Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor in ihren Putzrunden auszulassen, um Snape eine Aufgabe zu geben.

Was natürlich bedeutete, dass er den Gryffindorturm in regelmäßigen Abständen betreten musste. Das würde sicherlich so ein Spaß sein.

Sein Essen beendet ging er zurück zum Gryffindortisch, still in der verlangten unterwürfigen Pose, den Kopf gesenkt, stehend, bis Harry beendet hatte, was er Hermine sagte und sich zu ihm umdrehte um ihm zu erlauben zu seinen Räumen zurückzukehren. Selten waren irgendwelche Worte so willkommen.

---

---

So, das war's mit dem ersten Kapitel. Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung zu der Übersetzung. Wer Fehler findet, darf mich gerne darauf aufmerksam machen.

(Gehen Reviews eigentlich verloren, wenn man das Kapitel durch die Korrektur ersetzt)

LG Kardia


	2. Stunden und Legalitäten

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, deshalb gehts jetzt auch schnell weiter mit dem 2. Kapitel.

---

---

Lessons and Lagalities

---

Es war endlich ruhig im Tränkelabor und Snape hatte die Chance sich auf seine nächste Klasse vorzubereiten. Die Stunde zuvor war nicht zu unerträglich – die Zweitklässler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw waren einfach zu bändigen von ihrer Neugier und großen Blicken mit ein paar schroffen Worten, patentiertem Starren und vergebenem Nachsitzen – aber die nächsten würden nicht so leicht werden.

Siebtklässler aus allen Häusern… und das hieß zwei sehr große Probleme. Erstens, er war unsicher wie die Mitglieder seines eigenen Hauses auf seine Anwesenheit reagieren würden. Er hatte den Lord verraten, dem viele der Eltern gedient hatten und war nun in Sklaverei an jemanden gebunden, den sie verabscheuten. Er dachte Draco Malfoy würde am ehesten ablehnen, die Autorität eines Verräters und Sklaven zu respektieren.

Und das zweite Problem… sein Herr war in dieser Klasse.

Er richtete sich gerade auf als ein Geräusch ihn auf die Ankunft von Hermine Granger aufmerksam machte und verbeugte sich dann tief als sein Herr hinter ihr eintrat. Gut, Potter hatte sein Wort gehalten und war früher gekommen um somit Severus zu erlauben seinen unterwürfigen Akt ohne die spöttischen Blicke der Slytherins zu beenden. Natürlich hatten sie ihn schon zum gestrigen Abendessen und dem Frühstück heute Morgen gesehen, aber da war wenig, was er dagegen tun konnte. Er hoffte, dass Potter und Granger nicht ihre vorherigen Klassen frühzeitig vor deren Ende verlassen hatten um so schnell hier zu sein, doch auf der anderen Seite schienen sie immer den schnellsten Weg durchs Schloss zu kennen.

Granger murmelte eine leise Begrüßung als sie sich an den Tisch setzten und anfingen ihre Sachen aus den Taschen zu ziehen. Die Tür öffnete sich um ein paar plaudernde Ravenclaws einzulassen, welche bei seinem Blick sofort schwiegen. Offensichtlich minderte sein Sklavendasein nicht seine Fähigkeit Teenager und erwachsene Hexen und Zauberer einzuschüchtern, etwas, das ihn unheimlich befriedigte.

Als der Rest der UTZ-Level Klasse ankam, wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich ziemlich unterschiedlich zu den Kindern der vorherigen Stunde verhielten. Die Blicke mit denen sie ihn bedachten schienen im Ganzen eher respektvoll – und Respekt war etwas, das er vorher selten auf seine Person bezogen, gesehen hatte. Angst, ja. Respekt… eher nicht. Natürlich, diese waren so nah an der Reife, wie diese Idioten wahrscheinlich jemals kommen würden; einige von ihnen hatten im Krieg gekämpft, mit weit größerem Wissen von dem, was er getan hatte und viel besserem Verständnis für die Situation in der er sich jetzt befand, als die jüngeren, unerfahrenen Zeitklässler.

Die letzten Schüler, die ankamen, war eine Gruppe aus vier Slytherin, unter ihnen Draco Malfoy. Zu seiner Überraschung starrte Draco ihn nicht grimmig an… stattdessen schien er eher traurig als er seinen Hauslehrer ansah. War es möglich, dass er _keine_ Freude dabei empfand, was mit seinem ehemaligen Mentor geschehen war.

Als alle saßen begann er mit den Anweisungen für den Trank, den sie heute brauen würden – aber er konnte nicht sein übliches Selbst sein, Befehle an die versammelten Schüler zischend. Nein, er konnte keine Art von Befehlen geben an eine Gruppe, die seinen Herrn beinhaltete, konnte nicht in einem respektlosen Ton reden. Stattdessen war er gezwungen seine Anweisungen und Fragen in Phrasen zu verpacken: „Würdet ihr…" „Wenn ihr dann… würdet" und sogar das verhasste „Bitte", zudem er sich jedes Mal zwingen musste. Es lag nicht in der Natur von Severus Snape bitte zu irgendjemandem zu sagen, schon gar nicht zu einer Gruppe nerviger Teenager.

Die Hälfte der Klasse begann die Tränkezutaten zu holen, und er gesellte sich kommentarlos zu ihnen, die verschiedenen Zutaten einsammelnd, die nicht zum persönlichen Vorrat der Schüler gehörten und platzierte sie vor seinem Herrn. Harry akzeptierte sie mit einem leisen „Danke", die Blicke seiner Mitschüler ignorierend.

---------

„Wie war dein Tag?" fragte Harry als seine Freundin sich auf das Sofa neben ihm fallen ließ. Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum war noch ziemlich leer, erst einige Leute waren schon von ihren letzten Stunden für den Tag zurückgekommen.

„Ermüdend. Und… Zaubertränke war irgendwie seltsam."

„Seltsam?"

„Ja, Snape benahm sich ziemlich merkwürdig mir gegenüber. Er war genau wie immer, wenn er zur Klasse als Ganzem sprach, oder zu einem der anderen. Aber als ich etwas falsch machte und fast meinen Kessel in die Luft jagte, half er mir einfach es zu korrigieren. Hat mich nicht angeschrieen, keine Hauspunkte abgezogen oder ähnliches. Und du hast mir niemals erklärt, warum er sich gestern beim Abendessen vor mir verbeugt hat."

Harry seufzte. „Es ist Selbsterhaltung, Ginny. Er ist jetzt ein Sklave."

Das hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten mich anzuschnauzen als ich am Eingang fast in ihn rein gerannt bin heute Nachmittag", war Rons Einwand, der in einem Sessel in der Nähe saß. „Wenn er nur auf deine gute Seite kommen wollte, wäre er dann nicht auch gegenüber mir und Hermine vorsichtiger?"

„Ich bin es nicht, weswegen er sich Sorgen macht, Ron", erklärte Harry. „Er weiß, dass ich ihm nichts antue, wenn ich es vermeiden kann. Er ist vorsichtig bei Ginny, weil der Bund es ihm sagt. Weil sie meine Freundin ist, und zu der Zeit als der Spruch erfunden wurde, bedeutete mit einem Mädchen auszugehen, dass man es heiraten würde. Und das würde ihr auch Autorität über ihn geben.

Ginny blinzelte. „Also, wenn wir heiraten, würde ich, ähm…", sie runzelte die Stirn in Abneigung gegen die Wörter die sie sagte, „ihn mit besitzen. Als wäre er ein Haus oder so was?"

„Im Wesentlichen. Ich denke ich wäre immer noch der Hauptbesitzer, aber du könntest ihm jeden Befehl geben, der meinen nicht widerspricht. Und er könnte dir auch dienen müssen, ich bin nicht so sicher." Er machte eine genervte Geste in Richtung des Buches, das aus seiner Tasche ragte, eines von den vielen, die er benutzt hatte um den Sklavenbund zu untersuchen, und was es für ihn und Severus hieß.

Die jüngste Weasley schauderte heftig. „Ich hasse es darüber zu reden. Ich hasse es nur daran zu denken. Sklaverei… ich fühle mich dabei so…"

„Schmutzig", bot Hermine an als sie dazu kam und sich bei Ron auf die Lehne setzte, ihre Tasche auf dem Boden herum schiebend.

„Es ist verachtenswert, es ist… böse. Und mit all den Nachforschungen die ich gemacht habe, kann ich keinen Weg finden es zu brechen. Jedenfalls nicht innerhalb der nächsten dreißig Jahre."

„Warum dreißig?", fragte Ron mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Sklavengesetz", erklärte Harry, das Gesicht verziehend. „Jedenfalls damals als es noch legal war. Ein Sklave konnte nicht befreit werden bis er mindestens drei Dekaden seiner Sklaverei ertragen hatte und das war in die meisten Sprüche eingeschrieben. Und wir sind noch nicht einmal sicher, dass das hier der Fall ist. Voldemort würde viel eher einen Spruch benutzen, den man nicht brechen kann."

„Entzückend", brachte Ginny ihren Sarkasmus und die Gefühle der vier Freunde auf den Punkt.

---------

„Sie wollten mich sehen?"

Snape stand im Büro des Direktors, Dumbledore anstarrend, der ihn beim ruhigen lesen in der Einsamkeit seiner Räume unterbrochen hatte.

„Ja, es tut mir Leid, Severus aber es ist wichtig. So wie höchstgradig unerfreulich."

Er horchte auf, „Unerfreulich."

„Noch mal, ja. Offensichtlich ist deine… Situation… nicht wirklich legal heutzutage, und mit Recht. Wie auch immer, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, die Magie deines Bundes wird dir nicht erlauben ein vollständig unabhängiger Bürger zu sein."

Nur Snapes lange Übung im Verstecken seiner Gefühle erlaubte es ihm bei diesen Worten nicht zusammen zu zucken. „Und ich nehme an, sie haben einen Weg, das zu korrigieren und mich meiner Rechte als einer Person zu entheben."

Im Gegensatz zu Snape hatte Dumbledore keine Kontrolle über sein zucken bei diesen Worten. „Das Ministerium der Magie hat uns einige Dokumente für dich zum unterschreiben geschickt. Einige von ihnen sind ziemlich einfach, wie zum Beispiel die Überschreibung deines Besitzes und deiner Finanzen auf Harry; nur gesetzlich, ich bezweifle, dass Harry jemals etwas von dir wegnehmen würde."

Weil _natürlich_ die Illusion Dinge zu besitzen genauso gut war, wie sie wirklich zu besitzen. Dumbledore dachte zweifellos, dass der Mangel an Besitztum die Illusion war, aber er hatte niemals erlebt, wie es war vollständig vom Sklavenbund kontrolliert zu werden. Snape würde nicht erlaubt sein von seinen Sachen als seinen eigenen zu denken, wie auch immer Harry und der Rest der Welt das sehen mochten.

„Und die weniger einfachen Dokumente?"

„Eines wird Harry legale Vormundschaft über dich geben", sprach er leise. „Genauso wie Erwachsene, die durch physische oder mentale Behinderung nicht in der Lage sind eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, die Vormundschaft einem Verwandten zu..."

„Großartig", unterbrach Snape bitter. „Und das andere? Oder die anderen?"

„Ein weiteres. Entworfen um Harry zu schützen. Severus, du musst verstehen, wenn einige Leute von den Dingen erfahren, die er gezwungen ist dir anzutun, könnte er festgenommen und verurteilt werden und das wäre sowohl schlimm für dich als auch für ihn, weil das Band weiterhin von dir verlangen würde ihm zu dienen. Keine Jury würde ihn gerne für schuldig erklären, seine Handlungen wären lediglich um dich vor weiterem Schmerz zu schützen, es ist Voldemort, der an allem Schuld ist – aber wir würden es bevorzugen, wenn es gar nicht erst so weit bis zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung kommt."

„Ich vermute also, ich soll etwas unterschreiben, das aussagt, es steht ihm vollkommen frei mich zu foltern, wenn ihm danach ist?"

„Du weißt er würde das nicht tun, Severus. Aber grundsätzlich, ja. Der Minister hat schon ein Entschuldigungsschreiben für alles war Harry gezwungen sein wird dir anzutun, unterzeichnet. Aber deine Unterschrift würde ungeheuer helfen."

„Fein. Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich eine andere Wahl. Aber der Bund wird mir nicht erlauben etwas ohne die Billigung meines Herrn zu unterzeichnen, wie du sehr wohl weißt."

„Er wird dir erlauben diese zu unterschreiben, da bin ich mir sicher. Er wird es wahrscheinlich verlangen. Und wenn nicht kann ich immer noch nach Harry schicken um nach seiner Erlaubnis zu fragen."

Snape knurrte, nahm die Feder, die Dumbledore ihm anbot und fing an sich durch den Stapel legaler Dokumente zu arbeiten. Glücklicherweise war die Anwesenheit seines Herrn nicht erforderlich.


	3. Lebensschuld

Hallo und weiter gehts, da die Kapitel ziemlich kurz sind und bereits alle fertig übersetzt, werde ich wohl alle drei oder vier Tage updaten. Vielen Dank an die lieben Reviewer.

---

---

Kapitel 3

---

Harry murmelte leise das Passwort und betrat Snapes Quartiere. Es fühlte sich falsch an ohne Fragen einfach einzutreten, aber das beinahe- Bewusstsein des Sklavenbundes würde höchst unwahrscheinlich gut auf sein Klopfen reagieren. Im eigentlichen Sinne sollte es von ihm nicht verlangt werden, seinen Sklaven aufzusuchen, eher im Gegenteil, doch Snape in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu beordern wäre einfach grausam mit all seinen Klassenkameraden anwesend, und einen dritten Ort aufzusuchen wäre einfach idiotisch, wenn er gleich Zeit sparen könnte indem er direkt hierher kam.

Das Wohnzimmer war ziemlich wie er es erwartet hatte, ziemlich dunkel, mit einer großen Menge an Büchern und ähnlichen Gegenständen, sauber geordnet in großen Regalen – wahrscheinlich alphabetisch oder nach Thema oder ähnliches, er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Severus Snape sie einfach an irgendeinen freien Platz stellte – und Ledersessel vor einem tiefen Holztisch.

Er rief, und nach einer Pause von wenigen Sekunden, war das Geräusch von sich nähernden Fußschritten aus dem Schlafzimmer zu hören. Der Sklave kam zum Vorschein, sich tief verbeugend und „Herr" murmelnd, seine eigenen Gefühle über das Eindringen in seinen privaten Bereich verbergend und den höheren Mächten dankend, dass er schon vollständig umgezogen war, als Potter ihn rief. Einem Sklaven war keine Privatsphäre vor seinem Herrn erlaubt, nicht erlaubt seines Besitzers Eigentum vor diesem zu verstecken.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich hier so einfach reinkomme", sagte Harry leise, „aber Hermine fand in ihren Nachforschungen einige gute Sachen heraus, und ich dachte, du solltest das wissen.

Snape sah ihn, das erste Mal, seit der Fluch gesprochen wurde mit einem gewissen Maß an Hoffnung. Oh, er bezweifelte, dass selbst das Wundermädchen einen Weg gefunden haben könnte um ihn zu befreien, aber selbst das kleinste bisschen einer guten Nachricht wäre ihm im Moment willkommen.

Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und gab mit einem Handzeichen Snape die Erlaubnis sich auch zu setzen. Der Tränkelehrer knirschte mit den Zähnen: hatte Harry vergessen, dass er nicht auf einem Stuhl sitzen konnte, während sein Herr mit ihm sprach? Still ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken, beobachtend wie Harry dabei schmerzhaft die Augen schloss. Auch wenn Snape zu der Minderheit gehörte, die knien bequem fand, tat es ihm weh seine Unterwerfung auf diese Art zeigen zu müssen.

Harry sagte jedenfalls nicht zum Knien sondern beschloss stattdessen sofort auf den Grund seines Besuches zu kommen. „Hermine denkt, weil du mir vor zwei Monaten das Leben gerettet hast, und einige Male zuvor, dass ich eine Lebensschuld bei dir habe. Ich weiß, ich habe dir auch ein zwei Mal das Leben gerettet, aber sie sagt, das macht nichts, es bedeute nur, dass wir schon einen Bund zwischen uns hatten, bevor Voldemort den Fluch gesprochen hat. Und laut dieses Buches, das sie ließt, sollte es den Sklavenbund davon abgehalten haben sich voll zu entfalten."

Snape sah auf den Siebzehnjährigen, mit einer Vielzahl von undefinierbaren Gefühlen. „Was bedeutet das, Herr?"

Harry schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, „Nun für den Anfang, selbst wenn Voldemort einen Zauberspruch für die permanente Versklavung gesprochen hat, hätte es nicht gewirkt. Ich werde dich nach dreißig Jahren befreien können."

Es wurde tief Luft geholt. Freiheit. Nicht für drei Jahrzehnte, eine unglaublich lange Zeit, aber trotzdem, sie würde kommen. Er würde eines Tages wieder frei sein.

„Außerdem denkt sie, dass die Lebensschuld mich davon abhält dich zu töten oder dir permanenten Schaden zuzufügen. Nicht, dass ich das jemals getan hätte, aber… ich dachte du wärst erleichtert, es trotzdem zu hören"

Es war wahr, in Wirklichkeit änderte es wenig, er hatte niemals erwartet, dass Harry ihn misshandeln würde. Aber trotzdem fühlte er bei diesen Worten ungeheure Erleichterung. Der Glaube, dass Potter die Gewalt über Leben und Tod über ihn hatte, war eine der schmerzhaftesten Berichtungen nach dem Beginn seiner Sklaverei. Und nun… war es nicht wahr. Es war nicht nur, dass Potter ihn nicht töten würde, sondern es nicht konnte. Und das, zusammen mit der vorherigen Nachricht für seine zukünftige Freiheit war genug um Snape den ersten Schimmer von Glück zu geben, seit das alles begann.

„Mine denkt, dass die Lebensschuld vielleicht noch weitere Effekte hat, gute Effekte… aber selbst wenn nicht… du wirst eines Tages frei sein, Severus." Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry seinen Vornamen benutzte.

„Ich danke euch, Herr."

---

So das wars auch schon wieder für heute. Schreibt mir doch bitte ein kleines **REVIEW**. Dann hab ich nicht so das Gefühl, dass ich mir die ganze Mühe umsonst gemacht habe.

LG Kardia


	4. Konsequenzen

**Kapitel 4**

**---**

„Es ist gut, dass Snape keine Frau ist."

Harry, Ginny und Ron sahen bei diesem Kommentar überrascht auf, der ziemlich aus der Luft gegriffen kam.

„Ähm, Hermine, geht es dir gut? Weil, es ziemlich merkwürdig ist… und seltsam, so etwas zu sagen."

„Nein, ich meine es. Ich lese dieses Buch und… nun, wäre er eine Frau, wären alle Kinder, die er jemals haben sollte, auch Sklaven. Der Sklavenbund wächst in der Gebärmutter. Als Mann muss er sich da keine Sorgen machen."

Ron schnaubte. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass _Snape_ Kinder hat? Wer würde mit ihm schlafen?" Er rollte mit den Augen bei dem stechenden Blick von Hermine. „Was, würdest du?"

„Ich bin sicher es gibt Frauen da draußen, die das tun würden, Ron." Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte alle Kinder von Sklaven wären selber Sklaven?"

„Vom Gesetz her, ja. Ich denke, sie nahmen an, dass keine freie Frau mit einem Sklaven schlafen würde. Und wenn sie es tat, konnte sie nach der Geburt immer noch den Fluch sprechen.

„Ich entnehme der Aussage, dass freie Männer mit Sklavinnen geschlafen haben. Und ich bezweifle es war immer im Einverständnis." Seine Augen weiteten als er es realisierte, „Das bedeutet einige haben ihre eigenen Kinder versklavt!"

Hermine stimmte, das Gesicht verziehend, zu. „Je mehr ich von diesen Büchern lese, lerne wie Sklaverei wirklich war… nun, ich bin dankbar für die Abolitionisten! Und… ich bin dir dankbar, Harry und allen die die Todesser bekämpft haben. Voldemort hat diesen Fluch offensichtlich aus einem Grund gelernt. Ich denke wir haben knapp vermieden, dass Sklaverei wieder in die Gesellschaft gebracht wurde."

„Leider hat Snape es nicht geschafft, dem zu entkommen."

---

Es war die letzte Stunde des Tages und irgendein Idiot aus Hufflepuff hatte schon wieder vollkommen seinen Trank versaut. Wie hatte er es geschafft Zaubertränke als UTZ-Kurs zu belegen und immer noch so dumme Fehler zu machen?

Er schlenderte rüber um den Missetäter anzuschreien und gefror in der Bewegung als etwas unter seinem Fuß brach. Er sah zur Seite, wo sein Herr sich halb aus seinem Stuhl gelehnt hatte, offensichtlich um aufzuheben, was immer er auch fallengelassen hatte. Er zog seinen Fuß zurück und schloss die Augen als er die nun zerbrochene Feder sah.

Es war mit Sicherheit nicht seine Schuld. Alles was er getan hatte war durchs Zimmer zu gehen. Wenn überhaupt war es die Schuld seines Herrn, weil er so tollpatschig war, die Feder überhaupt fallen zu lassen. Und trotzdem konnte er schon den Sklavenbund bei der Arbeit spüren, der ihm sagte, dass er das Eigentum seines Herrn beschädigt hatte, dass er bestraft werden musste… und wenn sein Herr es nicht tun würde, es der Bund selber machen würde.

So wie Harry ihn ansah, wusste er es auch. Er setzte sich wieder gerade auf seinen Stuhl und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann seufzte er. „Gib mir einfach eine neue Feder, wir regeln das nach der Stunde."

Snape murmelte ein „Ja, Herr" und besorgte schnell einen Ersatz von seinem Pult. Seine eigene, aber auf der anderen Seite gehörte sowieso alles seinem Herrn. Nach der Ablieferung bei seinem Master, ging er zurück an seine Aufgabe dem Hufflepuff zu zeigen, wie dämlich er doch war und sicherzustellen seine ganze Frustration an diesem Idioten auszulassen. Auch wenn er es schaffte sich einigermaßen gut bis zum Ende der Stunde zu konzentrieren, hatte er doch ein unterschwelliges Gefühl der Sorge.

Was würde sein Herr wählen als seine Bestrafung? So unbedeutend ihm die Verfehlung auch vorkommen mochte, der Sklavenbund war anderer Meinung. Er hatte das Eigentum seines Herrn beschädigt und auch wenn es mit einem einfachen Spruch repariert werden konnte, spielte das keine Rolle. Der Bund würde eine harte Bestrafung verlangen, und wenn Harry sie nicht lieferte, würde er selber strafen.

In den Wochen während Harrys Genesung, hatte er bei einigen Gelegenheiten Dinge getan, die eine Bestrafung verdienten. Beim ersten Mal hatte sein Herr nichts getan und der Schmerz den er als Ergebnis fühlte war unerträglich. Bei der zweiten Gelegenheit hatte Harry einfache Stockschläge auf die Hände versucht, und obwohl es die Magie des Bundes befriedigt hatte, hatte er den Eindruck, es tat Harry mehr weh die Aufgabe auszuführen, als ihm, sie zu erhalten.

Was würde die Strafe heute sein?

Das Ende des Schultages kam, und der Rest der Klasse beeilte sich aus dem Raum zu kommen, Miss Granger sah noch einmal mitleidig in seine Richtung bevor sie ging. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie mit seinem Herrn geflüstert hatte, und vermutete, dass die zwei sich zusammen ausgedacht hatten, welche Folter ihm gleich bevorstand.

Sobald nur noch die beiden im Raum waren stand Harry auf und seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Es ist so… falsch. Es war nur eine Feder. Hermine hat sie schon wieder repariert. Und es war sowieso meine Schuld."

Er verbeugte sich tief. „Ich werde meine Bestrafung akzeptieren, Herr", sagte er steif.

Ein Seufzen und sein Herr nickte. „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab."

Snape starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was? Aber sein Herr hatte ihm einen Befehl gegeben und so geschockt, wie er war konnte er nicht ungehorsam sein. Langsam griff er in seine Robe und hielt den Stab Harry widerwillig hin.

„Danke." Sein Herr steckte ihn ein und schob ihn neben seinen eigenen Phönixfederstab. „Du kannst ihn morgen zum Frühstück zurückerfragen."

Die Unglaublichkeit wurde noch schlimmer. Potter konfiszierte seinen Zauberstab. Und der Gedanke vor der gesamten Schule darum zu bitten ihn zurück zu bekommen, die Demütigung, dass sie alle wissen würden, dass dieses _Kind_ ihm seine Magie entzogen hatte… er schloss seine Augen. Das war genau die Art von Bestrafung die der Bund brauchte. Und in Wirklichkeit, würde es ihn wenig beeinträchtigen. Er brauchte seinen Stab heute Abend eigentlich nicht mehr. Es war ein guter Plan, ihn zu verletzten ohne wirklichen Schaden anzurichten.

Fantastisch.

„Wenn du ihn im Notfall brauchst, komm und frag mich. Ansonsten sehe ich dich zum Abendessen." Harry drehte sich um und ging, einen erniedrigten Sklaven hinter sich lassend.

---

Ok, das war's wieder einmal. Da das nächste Kapitel noch kürzer ist, werde ich es wahrscheinlich schneller hochladen. Ich werde das nicht von den Reviews abhängig machen, was aber nicht heißt, dass ich nicht trotzdem gerne welche bekomme. Danke an alle, die mir bis jetzt geschrieben haben.

LG Kardia


	5. Ungläubigkeit

Danke für die lieben Reviews.

Miyao: Draco wird ganz am Ende noch einmal in einem Nebensatz erwähnt. Sonst kommt er in der Story nicht weiter vor.

---

**Kapitel 5**

„Hey Ginny", grüßte Harry als er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, sich rüberlehnend um ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben, und leicht zu grinsen als Ron ihn anstarrte. Anscheinend hielt sein ‚Segen' für ihre Beziehung nur so lange, wie er nicht mit ansehen musste, dass sein bester Freund seine kleine Schwester knutschte.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Hermine.

„Wie erwartet. Er mochte es nicht. Was es meiner Meinung nach zu einer guten Bestrafung macht. Und er vermutet nichts."

„Welche Bestrafung? Und wer vermutet nichts?" Das kam natürlich von dem Jungen mit der unstillbaren Neugierde und dem Verlangen alles zu wissen.

„Snape."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny.

„Er hat meine Feder zerbrochen", sagte Harry und verzog das Gesicht.

„Autsch."

„So, jedenfalls… fand Hermine einen Weg ihn zu bestrafen ohne auf körperliche Gewalt zurückgreifen zu müssen."

Ron blinzelte. „Was hast du gemacht, ihn in der Ecke auf einem Fuß stehen lassen?"

Harry schnaubte. „Das merk ich mir fürs nächste Mal. Nein, ich habe ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen." Er nahm ihn aus der Tasche und drehte ihn träge.

Ginny schluckte. „Ist das nicht gefährlich ihn ohne Verteidigung zu lassen?"

„Nein! Nicht so wie ich das geplant habe. Und überhaupt bezweifle ich, das irgendjemand Snape würde töten wollen. Alle übrigen Todesser und ihre Kinder wären viel zu glücklich mit Voldemorts Rache um ihre eigene zu versuchen."

„Sie könnten ihn verhexen ohne ihn zu töten! Er ist schutzlos!"

„Nicht für lange, Schatz." Harry lächelte irgendwie traurig. „Aber er denkt er ist es, was die Idee dahinter war. Ich sagte ihm, dass er beim Frühstück danach fragen muss."

„Vor der gesamten Schule?", Ron schluckte. „Er wird es hassen!"

„Nur, weil ich ihm das gesagt habe, heißt es nicht, dass es die Wahrheit ist."

---

Das Abendessen war vorbei und Snape war froh die große Halle verlassen zu können und in die Einsamkeit seiner Räume zurückkehren zu können. Es war kein angenehmes Essen; es hatte nur dazu gedient ihn daran zu erinnern was der morgige Tag für ihn bereithielt.

Er musste öffentlich um seinen Zauberstab bitten. Severus Snape war Diener des dunklen Lords, ein Spion und hatte alle möglichen Arten der Folter ertragen, magisch und muggel. Und doch fürchtete er diese Demütigung mehr als alles andere zuvor. Lächerlich gemacht zu werden von Kindern… es fühlte sich zu sehr wie seine eigene Zeit als Schüler an.

Er stoppte abrupt als er eine familiäre Stimme seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er war in einer ruhigen Gegend des Schlosses und hatte nicht erwartet, dass noch jemand da sein würde.

Er drehte sich um und verbeugte sich tief als er den Sprecher erkannte. „Herr."

Harry gab ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln und hielt ihm dann seine Hand entgegen. Auf seiner Handfläche lag Snapes eigener Stab.

„Herr?", fragte er unsicher.

„Nimm ihn." Harry hielt ihm den Stab näher hin und völlig verwirrt nahm ihn Snape.

Harry war gnädig zu ihm. „Ich hatte niemals die Absicht ihn die ganze Nacht zu behalten, Snape und ich wollte dich wirklich niemals am Morgen demütigen. Ich wollte nur, dass du dachtest ich würde. Das war die Strafe. Es tut mit Leid, wenn es eine harte war, aber ich dachte es wäre besser als dich zu schlagen."

Er starrte seinen Herrn ungläubig an. „Das war die ganze Bestrafung - Herr? Nichts anderes? Sie werden nicht verlangen, dass ich ihn zurück erbitte?"

„Nein. Das sollte genug sein. Der Sklavenbund verlangt nicht mehr, oder?"

Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Gut." Harry hielt inne. „Snape… das wird kein zweites Mal funktionieren. Nun, da ich dich und den Sklavenbund einmal ausgetrickst habe, werde ich es wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal machen können, jedenfalls nicht gleich noch mal. Wie müssen uns auf einer Art der Bestrafung einigen mit der wir beide leben können, weil, sosehr du dich auch bemühen magst, an einem Punkt wirst du die Regeln brechen."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, Herr. Und… danke."

---

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett, wieder vertieft in einen Text über die Geschichte des Sklavenhandels. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie versuchte hoffnungslos ihre Lesegeschwindigkeit zu beschleunigen, bevor sie auf ihre Füße sprang und aus dem Schlafsaal rannte.


	6. Was Hermine fand

Erstmal wieder Danke für die lieben Reviews. Die Story neigt sich dann auch langsam dem Ende zu. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es noch eine Bestrafung für Snape... nur als kleinen Vorgeschmack für euch.

---

**Kapitel 6**

Hermine stürzte an ein paar Erstklässlern vorbei, die über Quidditch redeten, nur knapp vermeidend, sie dabei über den Haufen zu rennen.

„Harry!"

„Er ist nicht hier", sagte Ginny, „Ich denke er und Ron sind in die Bücherei gegangen um sich ein Buch für die Verwandlungsaufgabe auszuleihen, die ihr alle aufhabt. Was ist denn los?"

„Ich hab etwas über den Sklavenbund herausgefunden. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Und auch mit Snape. Wenn ich die Jungs suche, kannst du Snape holen, bitte?"

„Ähm… sicher. Wo sollen wir uns treffen. Weißt du, wenn es wichtig ist und mit dem Sklavenbund zu tun hat, sollte vielleicht Dumbledore dabei sein."

„Wahr… wir könnten uns vor seinem Büro treffen, denke ich. Da wird er am ehesten sein."

„Okay, dann bis in ein paar Minuten."

Die beiden verließen den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, sich aufteilend sobald sie durch die Tür getreten waren.

---

Snape hörte ein Klopfen an der Tür seines Wohnzimmers und knurrte. Konnten sie ihn denn nicht in Frieden und Ruhe lassen?

Er schritt zur Tür und schleuderte sie auf, nur um die Wirkung des Sklavenbundes zu spüren als er bemerkte, dass sein Ärger gegen die Freundin seines Herrn gerichtet war.

„Miss Weasley", grüßte er, sich leicht verbeugend.

Ginny fühlte sich unwohl. Vielleicht hätte sie lieber die Jungs holen sollen. „Hi, ähm, Hermine schickt mich um sie zu holen. Anscheinend hat sie etwas über ihren Bund herausgefunden. Ich weiß aber nicht, was es ist."

Snape nickte nur, widerstrebend sein Allerheiligstes verlassend und die Tür hinter sich schließend. „Wo treffen wie sie, ma'am?"

„Dumbledores Büro."

Sie machten sich still auf den Weg, zur beinahe gleichen Zeit vor dem Wasserspeier eintreffend, wie Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Herr", begrüßte er leise, sich so tief verbeugte wie es möglich war, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Harry nickte ihm nur zu und äußerte dann leise „Anisbällchen". Die Treppe wurde freigegeben und die Gruppe stieg nach oben, dankbar zu sehen, dass Dumbledore da war, als sie oben ankamen.

„Und was kann ich für euch alle tun?", fragte der Direktor neugierig.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Hermine, die plötzlich ziemlich nervös war. Ihr Blick huschte zu Snape und dann zurück zu Dumbledore. „I – Ich denke ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie Professor Snape auch nach Harrys Abschluss weiter hier bleiben kann.

Hoffnung flammte in den Augen der meisten in diesem Raum auf. Im Moment war es nicht unmöglich für Snape weiter zu unterrichten nachdem sein Herr die Schule verlassen hatte, aber es würde bedeuten, er müsste jedes Wochenende und einige Abende unter der Woche zu Harrys Heim apparieren, um die persönlichen Dienste fortzuführen.

„Sie _denken _?", fragte Snape, nicht willens ihr Wort für wahr anzunehmen ohne weitere Erklärung.

„Ja, dieses Buch -", sie hielt das Buch hoch, welches sie mit der linken Hand umklammerte – „weist auf einen Spruch hin, der es Herren erlaubte ihre Sklaven auf Lang-Zeit- Aufträge zu schicken ohne mit ihnen in Kontakt zu stehen. Es gibt nicht die Details an, aber es sagt, wo man sie finden kann. Also wenn wir eine Kopie des Buches bekommen könnten…"

„In der Tat."

Hermine stockte. „Da ist nur ein Problem, Sir, und es ist ziemlich groß. Es erwähnt eine Konsequenz, etwas, das mindestens einmal im Jahr stattfinden müsste. Ich denke, weil der Sklave die ganzen persönlichen Dienste für seinen Herrn so lange auslassen würde und keine Strafen für seine Fehler erhält, dass es irgendwie… ausgeglichen werden muss."

Snapes Kopf hob sich. „In anderen Worten, hätte ich jedes Jahr einige Zeit damit zu verbringen mich vor meinem Herrn zu erniedrigen und gefoltert zu werden."

Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Nicht so wichtig. Ich würde gerne so ein Schicksal erleiden, wenn es mir Freiheit für den Rest des Jahres erlaubt, vorausgesetzt, dass es nicht bekannt gemacht wird."

„Es ist nicht, als würden wir es irgendjemandem erzählen, Severus", sagte Harry leise.

Er sah auf den Teenager und verbeugte sich dann als Antwort.

„Wir wissen bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich was es bedeutet", sagte Hermine schnell, „Ich meine, das Buch hat nur ein paar Absätze über den Spruch, die ‚Konsequenzen' könnten nicht so schlimm sein, wie sie erwarten, Sir."

Snape rollte nur mit den Augen. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie es sein werden, Miss Granger. Wie auch immer, Dumbledore, sie haben ohne Zweifel die besten Chancen das Buch zu finden."

„Natürlich, Severus, ich werde mich sofort danach umsehen."


	7. Bestrafung

Danke für die lieben Reviews.

---

**Kapitel 7**

Snape gefror.

Die siebente Klasse Zaubertränke hatte vor drei Minuten geendet und er hatte gerade zwei Schüler angeschrieen, die sich unterhielten anstatt den Raum zu verlassen. Vollkommen vergessend, dass einer von ihnen sein Herr war.

Er zwang sich selbst sich zu bewegen, runter auf die Knie zu gehen und den Kopf fast auf den Boden zu beugen. Der Boden fühlte sich rau unter seinen Knien an. „Ich entschuldige mich, Herr. Ich werde jede Bestrafung annehmen, die ihr beschließt mir zu geben."

Harry seufzte, „Nun, das ist ironisch. Wir sind zurückgeblieben um mit dir über Bestrafungen zu sprechen. Ähm. Okay, wir werden stattdessen morgen nach dem Mittagessen darüber reden. Für jetzt…", er hielt inne, „Hermine… sagtest du die Mädchentoilette wäre wieder geflutet? Die mit der maulenden Myrthe?"

„Ja, schlägst du vor, dass er sie reinigt?"

„Es sollte funktionieren, denke ich." Er sah auf Severus. „Du kannst die Tür verzaubern, so dass keiner hinein kommt. Ich möchte dich nicht demütigen."

Nun, das war wenigstens eine Erleichterung. Auch wenn Toilettenputzen mit dem nervigen Geist, der ohne Zweifel da sein würde, gackernd und ihn möglicherweise zwingen würde bereits gesäuberte Teile noch einmal zu machen, schwerlich eine schöne Aussicht war. Natürlich waren Bestrafungen nicht dazu gedacht, sich schön anzuhören. „Ja, Herr. Ich danke euch, Herr."

„Okay, es ist mir egal wann du es machst, solange es heute ist. Vergiss nicht, dass ich dich morgen sehen möchte."

„Wo möchten sie mich treffen, Herr?"

Harry hielt inne und dachte darüber nach. Irgendwo im Gryffindorturm stand außer Frage. Snapes Quartiere wären eine Möglichkeit, aber sie waren persönlich, sein Heiligtum – wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Ort um zu besprechen ihn zu verletzen. „Weißt du wo der Raum der Wünsche ist?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Da dann. Gleich nach dem Mittagessen."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr."

---

Snape war nicht dumm genug zu glauben, dass er damit davon kommen würde das Wasser einfach zu verbannen und ein paar Säuberungssprüche zu murmeln. Also entschied er sich für eine Mischung aus kleinen Reinigungssprüchen (zum Beispiel verstopfte Rohre wieder zu befreien) und mehr Muggelmethoden.

Er war dankbar für den Fluch auf der Tür. In Wahrheit jedoch war es trotzdem etwas erniedrigend, aber wenigstens waren die einzigen Leute die davon wussten Potter und Granger – und die maulende Myrthe, die laufend ihr Bestes versuchte seine Aufgabe noch zwanzig mal schwerer, als sie sonst gewesen wäre, zu machen. Aber es war keine wirklich schwere Arbeit, nur monoton, und Monotonie gab ihm die Möglichkeit zu denken.

Er war erstaunt wie erwachsen Potter geworden war. In den Wochen nach Voldemorts Tod hatten sie einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen; er hatte sein Bestes getan um die Wunden seines Herrn zu heilen, während Potter versucht hatte – und immer noch versuchte – den Sklavenbund loszuwerden. Er hatte sogar begonnen in seinen privatesten Gedanken gelegentlich von seinem Herrn als ‚Harry' zu denken.

Okay, da war keine große Freundschaft zwischen ihnen beiden, und würde wahrscheinlich auch nie sein, aber da war Vertrauen und die Fähigkeit zusammenzuarbeiten, die niemals vor seiner Versklavung da war. Er sah Potter nicht länger als dessen Vater, machte ihn nicht mehr für James' Taten verantwortlich. Und im Gegenzug dazu sah Harry in ihm nicht mehr nur den Todesser, stempelte ihn nicht mehr als dunkel ab.

Und er wusste, wenn es zu der Diskussion über Strafen kam am nächsten Tag, würde Harry keinen physischen Schmerz wollen. Er hatte es bei den Stockschlägen auf die Hände gesehen, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte, wusste, dass Harry sich selbst dafür hasste, sich selbst die Schuld gab und davon mehr beeinflusst wurde als Severus selbst. In Wirklichkeit würde Snape körperliche Bestrafung bevorzugen, solange wie es nicht zu hart war – wenigstens wäre es dann schnell vorüber und er war Schmerzen gewöhnt.

Myrthe tauchte in eine weitere Toilette und er seufzte als sie überlief.

---

Der folgende Nachmittag, Snape verbeugte sich tief als Potter den Raum der Wünsche betrat, welcher auf seine Veranlassung ziemlich leer erschienen war, mit hellgrünen Wänden, einem weichen Teppich und zwei Sesseln in der Mitte.

„Herr."

„Hey Snape." Harry zappelte etwas, sich nicht wirklich auf die folgende Konversation freuend. „Ähm… wie lief das Putzen so?"

„Ich war ziemlich nahe einige schwerwiegende Flüche auf Miss Myrthe zu sprechen, Herr, Geist oder nicht", sagte Snape, finster dreinblickend bei der Erinnerung.

„Ja, sie kann nervig sein… einmal kam sie mich im Bad besuchen, auch wenn ich denke, dass sie mir am Ende geholfen hat… egal, ich plappere. Hast du dir überlegt, wie deine Bestrafung aussehen soll?"

Er neigte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer ihr sie wünscht, Herr."

Über die Unterwerfung seufzend sprach Harry weiter: „Jedenfalls denkt Hermine, dass du körperliche Bestrafung bevorzugen würdest, aber ich bin nicht sicher… bin ich selbstsüchtig? Ich weiß, ich mag es nicht, aber du bist es, der es zu erdulden hat, und wenn es einfacher für dich ist als etwas anderes…"

„Es ist eine Bestrafung, Herr, es soll nicht einfach für mich sein. Wie auch immer, es soll einfach für euch sein und es ist klar, dass der Gedanke mich körperlich zu verletzen es für euch nicht ist."

„Snape – Es interessiert mich nicht, was der Sklavenbund sagt. Ich tue das für dich um dich vor nur noch mehr Schmerz zu bewahren, und wenn ich etwas tun muss, dass ich nicht ausführen mag, dann tue ich das. Nur sag mir – ist es das, was du willst? Ich meine, wenn du körperliche Aufgaben, oder etwas anderes bevorzugst…"

Severus hielt inne, überlegend was er antworten sollte. „Wenn sie wirklich vorhaben meinen Wünschen zu folgen, Herr, dann würde ich körperliche Züchtigung bevorzugen, ja. Ich bin an physischen Schmerz gewöhnt, es würde mich bestrafen ohne große Demütigung dabei. Ich… würde Muggelmethoden den magischen vorziehen." Er sagte nicht warum, aber da war ein Grund; Schmerzflüche erinnerten ihn zu sehr an die Bestrafungen, die er von Voldemort erhalten hatte.

„Okay, ich werde mir etwas überlegen."

„Ich könnte eine Peitsche für sie beschaffen, Herr, oder ein ähnliches Instrument.

„Oh." Harry wusste nicht genau, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Ihr werdet zweifellos einige Übung in ihrem Umgang benötigen. Ich kann euch damit helfen. _Ich habe nicht den Wunsch mich aus Versehen töten zu lassen._

„Ja, ich denke, das werde ich brauchen. Danke." _Das bedeutet, du weißt schon wie man eine benutzt. Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass ich wissen möchte, warum._

_---_

„Ich habe es geschafft eine Kopie des Buches zu finden", verkündete Dumbledore lächelnd. „Wie auch immer, sie ist selten und wertvoll und der Besitzer möchte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, aber er hat zugestimmt, dass wir auf sein Grundstück kommen und es uns da ansehen.

„Das ist großartig", rief Hermine aus. Obwohl sie daraus aus war Snape zu helfen, konnte sie nicht aufhören sich zu fragen was noch in dem Buch stand, weshalb es so geschätzt wurde. Könnte da noch anderes Nützliches drinnen stehen?

Nachdem sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, war der Direktor nachdenklich. „Es ist wohl möglich, dass da viele nützliche Dinge in ihm sind, aber höchstwahrscheinlich keine, die Professor Snape wirklich helfen. „Vom Titel des Buches hört es sich an wie eine Art Journal; es könnte leicht ein privates Tagebuch sein. Wenn es zu jemandem relativ Berühmten gehörte, könnte das den Wert ziemlich verstärken.

Auf jeden Fall habe ich eine Verabredung mit Mr. Fairfaxer für vierzehn Uhr am Samstagnachmittag. Leider ist er nicht früher zu einem Treffen verfügbar. Ich habe erwartet, dass du und Severus beide wünscht zu kommen, Harry, und Miss Granger ist auch willkommen."

Sie nickten und verließen sein Büro, hoffnungsvoll an das kommende Wochenende denkend.


	8. Etwas wie Freiheit

So und weiter gehts mit dem vorletzten Kapitel. Danke an alle Reviewer.

---

**Kapitel 8**

„Ich habe es gefunden", sagte Hermine leise.

Sie alle waren in der kleinen Bücherei in Mr. Fairfaxers Anwesen und sie hatte die letzten Minuten damit verbracht durch das Ledergebundene Buch zu blättern, gelegentliche Bemerkungen zu dem Gelesenen machend, einschließlich einiger ziemlich interessanter Sprüche. Das Buch hatte sich als das Tagebuch eines bekannten Entdeckers aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert entpuppt, der zweifellos auf weitreichende Reisen ging, es seinen Sklaven überlassend sein Anwesen zu pflegen.

Sie las es sich flüchtig durch und sah dann auf. „Ich denke, das sollte funktionieren, Sir."

„Was hat es zur Folge?", fragte Dumbledore leise.

„Einen ziemlich komplizierten Spruch, den Harry ausführen muss. Er ist in Latein. Wenn das geschafft ist, sollte es Professor Snape möglich sein für zehn ein halb Monate von Harry weg zu sein. Während den übrigen ein ein halb Monaten wäre er gezwungen sich noch mehr wie ein Sklave zu verhalten als bis jetzt."

„Wie genau?", fragte Snape sich selbst.

„Ähm, viel knien, verbeugen, das Buch nennt es ‚seine Unterlegenheit zum Ausdruck bringen'. Ich denke auch die Bestrafungen wären schlimmer und sie würden einen Großteil der Zeit auf Harry persönlich warten müssen. Oh, und…" Sie schweifte ab um eine bestimmte Zeile zu lesen.

„Und was, Miss Granger?"

„Wenn sie ihn das erste Mal wieder sehen, würden sie eine größere Bestrafung erhalten… eine Art Ausgleich für all die, die sie während des Jahres verpassen, denke ich. Öffentlich, auch wenn ich denke, dass ein paar vorsichtige ausgewählte Personen es auch tun würden."

Snape schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Er fürchtete nicht den Schmerz, aber der Gedanke vor anderen gezüchtigt zu werden war nicht angenehm.

„Fein", sagte er die Augen öffnend. „Ich werde erdulden, was ich muss um mir soviel Freiheit wie möglich zu sichern. Ich nehme an, dass es weiter verlangt wird Mr. Potter als meinen Herrn zu behandeln, während er an der Schule ist."

„Ja, der Fluch ist nicht dazu gedacht, sie zu befreien, Sir, es tut mir Leid. Er ist dazu gedacht Sklaven zu erlauben, Befehle ihres Herrn weg von ihrem Besitzer auszuführen. Die Bestrafung am Ende ist dafür da, sicherzustellen, dass sie das nicht vergessen. Aber wir können das für uns nutzen."

„In der Tat."

---

Harry starrte auf die Gerte in seiner Hand. Laut Snape würde sie ihn ausreichend verletzen um die Forderungen des Sklavenbundes zu erfüllen, aber würde nicht einfach die Haut zerreißen bis Harry es wollte – Vorausgesetzt, dass er zuerst lernte sie zu handhaben.

‚Unwohl' beschrieb nicht einmal im Ansatz seine Gefühle. Aber Snape hatte diese Bestrafung selbst gewählt, hatte es allen andern vorgezogen, die er sich erträumen konnte. Und die Lebensschuld würde ihn davor bewahren, seinen Sklaven dauerhaft zu schädigen.

Sie standen im Raum der Wünsche und Snape unterwies ihn im Gebrauch mit der Gerte. Eine Puppe stand vor ihm, selbst die Hiebe mit der Peitsche hinterließen keine Abdrücke auf dem Plastikkörper.

Widerwillig gehorchte er Snapes Befehlen – nicht, dass sie als Befehle formuliert waren; mehr leise Ersuche. Aber die Absicht war da.

Als er sie erneut schwang, grübelte er über die letzten Monate. Er hatte einen gesunden Respekt für Snape entwickelt, während der Zeit als Herrn des anderen – nicht, dass er ihn nicht schon vor Voldemorts Fall respektiert hatte, aber Severus Reaktion zu seiner Versklavung war überraschend.

Snape hatte es zu einem gewissen Maße akzeptiert. Oh, es war offensichtlich, dass er verzweifelt frei sein wollte, und es war klar, dass er es jedes Mal hasste, wenn er Harry mit ‚Herr' ansprach, sich jedes Mal gedemütigt fühlte, wenn er sich in der großen Halle verbeugte. Und doch war er damit besser fertig geworden, als Harry das jemals gekonnt hätte.

Es war auf eine Art Mitleid erregend. Snape war es gewohnt zu dienen – gewohnt Voldemorts Befehle auszuführen, oder die des Ordens. Sklaverei war so gesehen nur eine dramatische, demütigende Erweiterung davon. Was natürlich Voldemorts Absicht gewesen war. Immerhin wurde der Fluch als Antwort auf Snapes Forderung nach Freiheit gesprochen.

Und nun würde es eine lange Zeit dauern, bis Snape wahre Freiheit erreichen würde. Fast dreißig Jahre. Dankbarer Weise hätte er im nächsten Jahr die Illusion davon, wäre halb-frei die meiste Zeit des Jahres, sofern er seinen Herrn in dieser Zeit nicht sah. Harry müsste vorsichtig sein, ihn zu umgehen, wenn er nach Hogwarts kam um seinen Mentor Professor Dumbledore zu sehen. Aber es war keine wahre Freiheit, nicht bis der Spruch endgültig und für immer gelöst war.

Es gab Zeiten da wünschte er sich Voldemort würde noch leben, nur um ihn noch einmal töten zu können.

---

Harry sprach die letzte Zeile des komplizieren Spruches und ein Nebel bildete sich um ihn und Snape, der zu seinen Füßen kniete, den Kopf bis zum Boden gebeugt. Er hörte Snapes schmerzhaftes Stöhnen bis er selber mit etwas getroffen wurde, eine neue Art der Verbindung… und dann fluteten Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Gedanken auf ihn ein, die ihm nicht gehörten.

„Oh", sagte er als der Nebel sich auflöste und der Spruch komplett schien.

„Oh?", fragte Hermine skeptisch, „oh, was?"

„Ich denke", er sah flüchtig nach unten, wo sein Sklave sich noch immer erniedrigte. „Ich denke es gab mir Zugang zu seinen Gedanken, ich kann… ich kann sie irgendwie lesen."

Snapes Kopf schnellte schockiert nach oben.

„Warte." Harry runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann. „Ich denke ich habe es geschafft es abzustellen, für den Moment. Das war… unheimlich.

„Das Buch sagt nichts über eine Gedankenverbindung", protestierte Hermine.

„Ich nehme an, es macht Sinn", sagte Dumbledore müde. „Wenn Severus Gedanken mit denen von Harry verbunden sind, würde es Harry die Möglichkeit geben zu kontrollieren, dass sein Sklave die Zeit weg nicht für schlechtes Benehmen ausnutzte. Harry, denkst du, dass du es abgeschaltet lassen kannst?"

„Ich – ich denke schon. Oder ich kann es abschalten wenn es zurückkommt. Ich würde nicht in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen, wenn ich es verhindern kann, Professor", fügte er hinzu und bedeutete ihm aufzustehen.

„Ich danke ihnen, Herr", sagte Snape mürrisch.

„Und wie fühlst du dich, Severus", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nicht anders als zuvor. Ich denke der beste Weg für uns die Wirksamkeit des Spruches zu testen ist, wenn mein Herr mich für einige Tage fortschickt. Wenn ich das kann, kann ich wahrscheinlich auch die ganzen zehn ein halb Monate ohne ihn auskommen.

„Okay, ähm", Harry sah zu Dumbledore um Hilfe.

„Ich schlage vor, du beorderst ihn übers Wochenende zum Grimmauldplatz, Harry. Ich bin sicher er findet etwas um sich zu beschäftigen. Ich werde einen Ersatz für seine Stunden am Montag organisieren und er kann am Abend zurückkommen.

„Sicher, okay, tu das", sagte Harry, redegewandt wie immer.

„Wie sie wünschen, Herr." Snape verbeugte sich tief und verließ das Zimmer.

---

Es waren viele Monate seit der Spruch das erste Mal gesprochen wurde, Snape eine relative Freiheit gebend. Während dieser Zeit hatten sie es ausprobiert, längere und längere Zeiträume von seinem Herrn getrennt zu sein.

Und nun war der Sommer vorbei und es Zeit für ihn nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, während Harry in zwei Wochen beim Auroren- Trainingscenter anfangen würde.

Er sprach den Federleicht-Spruch auf seinen Koffer, in Gedanken überprüfend ob er auch alles hatte, was er brauchen würde. Er hatte wenig Verlangen dazu gezwungen zu sein zum Haus seines Herrn zurückkommen zu müssen, wenn er etwas vergessen hatte. Harry mochte zwar so nah an einen Freund herangekommen zu sein, wie für sie möglich, aber er war immer noch die Person die sein Leben kontrollierte, gegen seinen Willen.

Sein Rücken war noch immer wund von der Bestrafung, die er am Tage zuvor erhalten hatte. Sein Herr war immer vorsichtig ihn nicht wirklich zu verletzen und war inzwischen geübt in der Technik, aber es war dazu gedacht weh zu tun, und erfüllte mit Sicherheit das Verlangte. Heilungs- oder Betäubungssprüche waren nicht erlaubt, es sei denn, es war wirklicher Schaden angerichtet worden.

Jedoch war er an Schmerz gewöhnt, hatte es in viel größerem Umfang und der Herrschaft von Voldemort ertragen, als unter der Harry Potters. Er war ein perfekter Schauspieler – war gezwungen den dunklen Lord für den Orden auszuspionieren – und würde vollkommen fähig sein seinen Schmerz vor den Schülern Hogwarts zu verstecken, genauso wie er es zu verschiedenen Gelegenheiten im vorherigen Jahr getan hatte.

Harry kam ins Zimmer und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Bist du fertig?"

„Ja Herr." Er zögerte als der Spruch ihm befahl seine Unterordnung in größerem Maße zu zeigen bevor er ging. Still kniete er nieder, den Kopf in absoluter Unterwerfung senkend.

„Du darfst aufstehen", sagte Harry leise und betrachtete ihn als er es tat. „Viel Glück, dieses Jahr, Severus."

„Danke, Herr."

Harry nickte. „Ich sehe dich im Juli. Vergiss nicht mich zu kontaktieren, wenn du die Erlaubnis brauchst irgendwo hin zu gehen, während des Jahres."

„Ich bezweifle, dass der Bund es mich vergessen lassen würde, Herr." Er verbeugte sich steif und sagte dann fast gegen seinen Willen, „Danke für alles, dass sie im letzten Jahr für mich getan haben, Herr. Ich… weiß sie haben sich diese Situation nicht mehr gewünscht als ich. Sie haben es nicht ausgenutzt als sie konnten, und dafür danke ich ihnen."

„Gern geschehen, Severus. Ich wünschte ich hätte mehr tun können."

Noch einmal verbeugte er sich und griff dann nach seinem Schrankkoffer, sofort disapparierend.

Harry stand einen Moment einfach nur da, das letzte Danke einsinken lassend und ging dann aus dem Zimmer, fast den Mann vermissend, der für so lange Zeit ständig um ihn war, und doch froh um Severus Willen, dass dieser nun über zehn Monate Freiheit hatte.


	9. Befreiung

Hier also endlich das letzte Kapitel von Versklavt. Vielen Dank an alle die bisher reviewt haben und danke für die Verbesserungsvorschläge. Ich werde es bei Gelegenheit ändern, wenn mir jemand bestätigen kann, dass Reviews nicht verloren gehen, sobald man ein Kapitel ersetzt.

---

**Kapitel 9**

Dreißig Jahre. Fast genau auf den Tag.

Vor dreißig Jahren war Voldemort gestorben – und dieser Tag wurde seitdem als Feiertag zelebriert, technisch gesehen eigentlich der Tag danach. Immerhin war der ehemalige dunkle Lord wenige Minuten vor Mitternacht gestorben.

Es hatte nicht viel von einem Feiertag für Severus. Für ihn war es die Erinnerung an das, was noch an diesem Tag geschah. Den Tag, wo er seine Freiheit verlor, der Tag seiner Versklavung. Wenigstens strich es ein weiteres Jahr von seiner Liste, brachte ihn ein Jahr seiner endgültigen Freiheit näher.

Und nun war dieses Jahr, dieser Tag gekommen. Dreißig Jahre später. Neunundzwanzig Jahre eine Illusion von Freiheit, für zehn ein halb Monate im Jahr, unterbrochen von ein ein halb Monaten Rückkehr zur Realität. Natürlich hatte er nicht immer die ganzen zehn erreicht. Immerhin konnte er nicht hoffen Harry Potter während der gesamten Zeit komplett aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Er fühlte sich beinahe nervös als er durch Hogwarts ging zum Raum der Wünsche, wo er seinen Herrn treffen sollte. Er hatte diesen Tag für so lange angestrebt und nun da er endlich da war, war er beinahe ängstlich. War er wirklich jemals frei in seinem Leben gewesen? Er war von einem Kind unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters zu einem Todesser unter Voldemorts Kontrolle geworden… und hatte dann Dumbledore und dem Orden gedient, bevor er schließlich an seinen Herrn gebunden wurde.

Frei zu sein erschreckte ihn. Aber er würde es für nichts in der Welt aufgeben.

Seine Frau lief neben ihm. Narcissa Snape, ehemalige Malfoy. Es hatte sie lange Zeit gekostet die alte Freundschaft zu erneuern, für ihn zu akzeptieren, dass sie nicht wie ihr verstorbener Ehemann war, dass sie dem dunklen Lord nicht freiwillig gefolgt war. Sogar als er es schließlich akzeptiert hatte lehnte er es ab ihr näher zu kommen, im Glauben, dass es sich für sie nicht gehörte mit einem Sklaven zu sozialisieren.

Einer Meinung, der sie standhaft widersprach.

Ihr den Hof zu machen war nicht leicht gewesen. Für den Anfang war er gezwungen die Billigung seines Herrn zu bekommen, und obwohl er wusste, dass Harry niemals nein sagen würde, war es trotzdem eines der nervenaufreibensten Dinge, die er jemals tun musste. Sie nur dazu zu bringen, zu glauben, dass Harrys Erlaubnis nötig war hatte Tage gedauert, und war qualvoll demütigend.

Aber er hatte es getan und Harry war mehr als willig ja zu sagen. Und in Wahrheit war es nicht das einzige Mal, dass um seine Erlaubnis ersucht werden musste. Tatsächlich war es über die Jahre zu einer regulären Sache geworden. Nichts war demütigender gewesen als dazu gezwungen zu sein um die Erlaubnis zu bitten mit seiner Freundin schlafen zu dürfen.

Es war genauso beschämend für Harry.

Er hatte nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt sie heiraten zu dürfen. Nein, sie hatte das getan, hatte vor dem Antrag mit seinem Herrn gesprochen um Severus jede Ausrede für ein nein zu nehmen. Und die Hochzeit war leicht gewesen – auch wenn es Sklaven in der Vergangenheit verboten war frei Frauen zu heiraten, war Severus niemals legal ein Sklave, weshalb das Problem nicht bestand.

Harry musste natürlich während der Zeremonie anwesend sein. Snape konnte kein legales Dokument ohne die Anwesenheit und Unterschrift seines Herrn unterschreiben. Er war überrascht als Harry als Hochzeitsgeschenk ein weiteres Dokument brachte – dieses Mal gab es Narcissa allen Besitz, den Severus gezwungen war seinem Herrn zu überschreiben.

Snape arbeitete nicht länger in Hogwarts; er war kurz nachdem seine Frau schwanger wurde gegangen. Stattdessen hatte Harry ihn an Narcissa ‚ausgeliehen', dem Sklavenbund erlaubend zu arbeiten. Sein Herr hatte einmal angeboten den Bund zu übertragen, ihn anständig zu seiner Frau zu geben, aber Narcissa hatte abgelehnt. Sie wollte einen Ehemann, keinen Sklaven. Hermine, die den Übertragungsspruch gefunden hatte, zuckte nur die Achseln und sagte, dass sie persönlich nichts gegen das vorherige dagegen hätte.

Kurz danach hatte sie den Mann getroffen, den sie später heiratete.

---

Sie betraten den Raum der Wünsche als ein Paar, Arm in Arm. Als sie die zwei Besitzer des Raumes sahen, löste Severus sich von seiner Frau und verbeugte sich tief.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Severus", fragte Harry nun in seinen späten Fünfzigern und stolzer Vater von dreien.

„Ich bin es müde ein Sklave zu sein, Herr."

„Gut ich bin es müde ein Herr zu sein." Harry lächelte kurz und nickte zum Gruß zu Narcissa. „Amy hat sich entschieden nicht zu kommen?"

Amy war ihre Tochter, die vor kurzem erst erwachsen geworden war. „Nein, sie ist im Moment bei Draco."

Es war nicht wirklich überraschend. Amy war damit aufgewachsen, dass ihr Vater jeden Sommer für sechs Wochen verschwand und hatte schnell Harry als den Schuldigen identifiziert. Natürlicherweise hatte sie ihn dafür gehasst. Und sobald sie den Grund für die Abwesenheit herausgefunden hatte verzehnfachte sich der Hass, auch wenn beide Eltern sie versuchten zu überzeugen, dass es nicht Harrys Schuld war. Sie hatte ihn in der Tat bei mehreren Gelegenheiten beschuldigt, die Sklaverei ihres Vaters zu genießen.

Severus war nicht glücklich mit ihr gewesen.

Ginevra Potter betrat den Raum und er verbeugte sich noch einmal. „Herrin."

Sie lächelte ihn an, hielt die Dokumente in ihrer Hand hoch und übergab sie ihm. „Sie sind schon unterzeichnet, Severus."

Er sah fast ungläubig auf die Worte vor ihm. Zwei Unterschriften unterzeichneten seine sofortige Emanzipation, die Vormundschaft zurücknehmend, die seit fast dreißig Jahren legale Realität war. „Danke Herrin."

„Gern geschehen."

Mit allen anwesend, übernahm nun Hermine. Die Verwandlungslehrerin – kürzlich zur stellvertretenden Direktorin beförderte – war der Grund, weshalb sie die Schule für diesen Spruch nutzten durften. „Okay, lasst uns anfangen. Severus – es tut mir Leid, aber du musst wieder auf die Knie.

Harry lächelte sanft und fügte ermutigend hinzu, „Das ist das letzte Mal, Severus. Das allerletzte Mal."

Er fiel anmutig in eine kniende Position, den Kopf fast bis zum Boden gebeugt. Die Position fühlte sich normal an nach Jahrzehnten der Übung, aber er behielt den Gedanken im Gedächtnis. Das letzte Mal. Das allerletzte Mal.

Harry nahm zuerst den zweiten Spruch, der auf ihm lag, von ihm, der ihm begrenzte Freiheit gab. Er fühlte wie sich die Gedankenverbindung für eine Sekunde öffnete bevor sie komplett verschwand. Die Verbindung bekam ihren Nutzen bei eine Gelegenheit als ein ehemaliger Todesser ihn kidnappte um seine eigene Rache zu üben. Harry hatte den Link benutzt um seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden und weitergehend ihn zu retten und den Verbrecher in einem Abwasch festzunehmen.

Sobald das Ritual vorbei war begann Harry das zweite, die Beschwörung, die Severus seine Freiheit gewähren würde. Es war viel schneller als das vorherige, nur zwei Worte. Es fühlte sich ziemlich bedeutungslos für so einen wirklich machtvollen Spruch an, so wie der Originalfluch. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte auch der Todesfluch nur zwei Worte. Harry und Hermine hatten beide Wochen damit verbracht diese Sprüche zu erforschen um sicherzustellen, dass sie den richtigen gewählt hatten.

Als der Spruch gesprochen wurde war es als wäre ein riesiges Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen worden und er schnappte nach Luft. Das Gefühl war unglaublich, unbeschreiblich und er fühlte sich einfach geschockt. Er hob seinen Kopf und wollte gerade ‚Danke Herr' sagen, nur um zu erkennen, dass diese Ehrung nicht länger verlangt wurde. „Danke, Sir", sagte er stattdessen, sich bewusst, dass der Bund nicht ganz verschwunden war aber sich doch verändert hatte, die Treue zu seinem früheren Herrn trotz Freiheit noch behaltend.

„Severus", sagte sein neuer Lehnsherr, „bitte nenn mich Harry."

„Danke Harry", sagte er noch immer überwältigt. Er erlaubte sich selbst aufzustehen und nahm dann seine Freu in eine verzweifelte Umarmung. Sich zurückdrehend fügte er dankbar hinzu: „Danke Hermine… meine Dame."

„Es heißt Ginny. Nur Ginny."

„Danke Ginny."

„Severus", sagte Harry sanft, „Du musst uns nicht danken. Du bist jetzt frei. Häng hier nicht rum. Geh nach Hause. Sieh deine Tochter, lade Draco und seine Kinder ein. Verbring Zeit mit deiner Frau. Geh und kauf etwas Wertvolles oder etwas anderes, dass du dir in den letzten Jahren nicht kaufen konntest. Sei frei."

Er sah zu dem Mann, der in den letzten drei Jahrzehnten sein Bestes gegeben hatte um sein Leben erträglich zu machen und nickte dann, seinen Respekt in den Augen. Dann drehte er sich um und ging ohne zu sprechen. Keine Verbeugungen, keine Ehrungen. Einfach Harrys Gegenwart verlassend, seine Frau ihm folgend.

Die drei Zurückgebliebenen sahen sich an.

„Es ist endlich vorbei."

„Dreißig Jahre, manchmal dachte ich, es würde niemals enden."

Ginny nickte. „Alle unsere Kinder sind mit ihm als Sklaven ausgewachsen, der sie bediente. Sie kannten ihn nie anders. Ich bin ziemlich überrascht, dass sie so wohl geraten sind."

Hermine schnaubte. „So wie du sie bestraft hast, als sie ihn knien ließen, bin ich das nicht." Sie sah auf die beiden, zwei ihrer ältesten Freunde und lächelte dann, zur Tür weisend. „Komm schon Harry, folge deinem eigenen Rat. Gehen wir nach Hause."

Sie gingen, der Spur des Mannes folgend der nicht länger ein Sklave war.

---

**ENDE**

---

So... hier ist erstmal Schluss. Es gibt für diese Story noch ein Sequel, das beschreibt wie Severus und Narcissa zusammenkamen. Ich habe es bisher nicht übersetzt aber sagt mir doch bitte ob ich das noch tun soll.

Und bitte verzeiht mir die Sache mit dem Lehnsherrn. Das ist nur die deutsche Übersetzung für "liege" oder "liege lord"... hört sich im Original irgendwie besser an...

**Wikipedia:**

Ein **Lehnsherr** hatte im Lehnswesen die Aufsicht über einen oder mehrere Vasallen (Lehnsmänner). Er hatte die Verpflichtung, diesen ein Lehen (Land oder ein Amt) zu überlassen und ihnen Unterhalt und Schutz (z. B. vor Gericht oder im Angriffsfall) zu gewähren. Diese waren ihm dafür zu absoluter Treue, Gehorsam und Dienst (z. B. Waffendienst oder Übergabe eines Ehrenschatzes) verpflichtet.

LG Kardia


End file.
